1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging of sheet material, and particularly to the packaging and displaying of gift wrap sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of gift wrap sheet material, a great variety of patterns, colours and finish must be produced. In the marketing of such sheet material, it has been found that consumers prefer relatively small amounts of any one gift wrap sheet material, but perfer a great variety of patterns. For instance, at gift exchanging occasions such as at Christmas and New Years, a person while wrapping gifts will prefer to have a different appearing gift wrapping for each separate gift. Accordingly, it is not practical for the manufacturer to package large quantities of one type of gift wrap sheet material for retail sale. Rather, it is wise, from a marketing point of view, to sell packages of gift wrap sheet material containing small amounts but varied sheets.
Gift wrap sheet material is sold generally in rolls with each sheet of a predetermined pattern being on a separate stiff core. During seasons of active gift wrap purchases, such as the pre-Christmas season, it is customary to package two or more rolls in a single transparent package with each roll including a different gift wrap pattern. For the manufacturer, and ultimately for the consumer, the practice of providing a separate stiff core for each roll of a relatively short length of sheet material is expensive and not in the spirit of conservation.